1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of a structure for securing pipes together using a bracket body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metal or resin pipes of comparatively small diameter (no greater than about 15 mm) are widely used as fuel pipes, vacuum pipes, hydraulic pipes, etc. in various machines such as cars.
To secure such pipes together, conventionally, a bracket member 11 made of resin as shown in FIG. 4 is used which is formed with a plurality of grip grooves 12. Specifically, the respective straight sections of a plurality of pipes arranged side by side are pressure-fitted in the corresponding grip grooves 12.
In the foregoing structure wherein the respective straight sections of the pipes arranged side by side are pressure-fitted in the grip grooves 12 of the bracket member 11 molded beforehand, the work of fitting the individual pipes in the grip grooves 12 is troublesome, lowering work efficiency. Further, due to improper fitting, aging and fatigue of a grip portion of each groove 12, vibration, etc., each pipe tends to shift axially or circumferentially or come out of the grip groove. That is, the gripped condition of each pipe is uncertain.